


#47 - Light

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [47]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: light, Ariane Emory II.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: light, Ariane Emory II. No beta.

Ari turned over again in bed, her mind simmering. Denys' control of Reseune, the opposition party, bulletins on the Alliance and Gehenna, Ari I's plans for the azi….

_Too much input, field too wide._ Emptiness stifled her, choked her. She flung out an arm, barked her knuckles on the headboard.

"Sera?"

Catlin stood in the doorway, reassuringly real, light gleaming on her pale hair.

"It's all right," said Ari, hoarse. "I just had a dream."

Catlin nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

"Minder," said Ari. "Light, 10%."

_How babyish is that._ She couldn't have explained it to Catlin.


End file.
